1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic apparatus, and in particular, to a photographic apparatus that performs an inclination correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a type of image stabilization (also known as anti-shake, but hereinafter, simply “stabilization”) apparatus for a photographic apparatus. The image stabilization apparatus corrects for the effects of hand shake by moving an image stabilization lens or by moving an imager (an imaging sensor) in an xy plane perpendicular to an optical axis of a taking lens of the photographic apparatus, in accordance with the amount of hand shake that occurs during the imaging process.
Japanese unexamined patent publication (KOKAI) No. 2006-71743 discloses an image stabilization apparatus that calculates hand-shake quantity on the basis of hand shake due to yaw, pitch, and roll, and then performs a stabilization on the basis of the hand-shake quantity (the first, second, and third hand-shake angles).
However, when the stabilization for correcting the hand shake cause by roll is performed, the rotational angle of the photographic apparatus from when the stabilization commences is calculated, but the inclination angle around the optical axis at which the photographic apparatus intersects a level surface perpendicular to a direction of gravitational force is not considered.
Thus, if the photographic apparatus is inclined at the time point when the stabilization commences, the stabilization for correcting the hand shake cause by roll is performed so that this inclined state of the photographing is maintained. Accordingly, a correction that levels the photographic apparatus by correcting the inclined state is not performed.
In this case, the imaging operation is performed with the upper and lower sides of the rectangle composing the outline of the imaging surface of the imager being not parallel to the horizon, so that the image captured by the imaging operation is inclined.